


Crime Kids

by therealjanebingley



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Identity Reveal, Style Queen spoilers, marinette and plagg do crimes, phone thief marinette, plagg is impressed, she has a grappling hook, the ideal pairing, tikki and adrien do damage control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealjanebingley/pseuds/therealjanebingley
Summary: Whether it's getting into Adrien's locker, his house, or a Gabriel™ fashion warehouse, Marinette has breaking and entering down to a science.So when Adrien's too much of a goody-goody to help and Tikki thinks it's best not to act, Plagg knows exactly who to coerce into helping him - especially if breaking the law is involved.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 179
Kudos: 684





	1. Third Crime's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I learned my lesson with my last series - I have this whole story plotted out and mostly written, but will be releasing it slowly for ~suspense~. You will see the end.

"Hurry, Chat Noir!"

Adrien pulled his hood further over his face, running to keep up with the red kwami. His black pants and hoodie made the perfect outfit for sneaking around Paris in the dead of night. Well, not as perfect as his Chat Noir outfit, but that wasn't exactly an option right now. "What's the rush, Tikki?" he panted, pulling off his sunglasses to wipe the sweat off his brow. "I'm sure Plagg and Ladybug are fine."

Tikki huffed adorably. "It's not them I'm worried about."

They ducked into an alley to avoid a group of rowdy students passing by. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how Plagg is," she said, and Adrien nodded. His kwami was a troublemaker, no doubt about it. "And Ladybug..." Tikki trailed off, drifting toward the street. 

"Wait, wait," Adrien said, breathing heavily. "My civilian endurance isn't that good. Ladybug what?"

Tikki floated above his head as he caught his breath. "It's true that Ladybug is usually very responsible, but...as a civilian, she can get into some weird situations. Knowing what lengths she's willing to go to and knowing how sneaky Plagg is - I don't like their dynamic."

Adrien flashed her a winning smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure they haven't done anything too crazy."

The pair stepped out of the alley, turned a corner, and froze. In front of them were crowds of people and police cars and trucks.

Also, the Mayor's hotel was on fire.

* * *

(One week earlier)

Marinette crept into the boy's locker room, Tikki fast asleep in her purse. This was the fourth (fifth?) time she'd needed to break into Adrien's locker to delete an embarrassing voicemail off his phone, and her kwami:

A. Was tired of aiding and abetting

B. Assumed Marinette was a pro at this point and would not need any help.

The designer saw something move out of the corner of her eye and jumped. There, on the windowsill - was that a rat? Laying in that patch of sunlight? No, no, absolutely not. Marinette could handle all sorts of akumas, but she drew the line at sharing the boy's locker room with a rat.

Then the rat opened its bright green eyes and she realized it was not a rat at all. "Plagg? What are you doing here? Where's Chat Noir?"

"Hey there, Ladybug," Plagg drawled, sitting up on the ledge. "Kitten's fine. He's just busy today and sitting in his bag is boring, so I thought I'd come see what you're up to."

Marinette frowned, hands on her hips. "What if there's an akuma?"

"Then you'll hold it off while I get back to him." Plagg yawned. "Where's Tikki?"

"She's sleeping." Marinette patted her purse fondly. "I think she's tired of helping me with this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?"

She fidgeted, smiling sheepishly. "Don't tell Chat, okay? It's - it's my crush. I left him an embarrassing voicemail confessing my love for him _again_ , so now I have to break into his locker and delete it from his phone before he can listen to it. Again."

"Again?" Plagg would never admit to be interested in Adrien's love life - his kid mooned over Ladybug enough without encouragement - but he was curious to know which boy at school held Marinette's attention. After all, that boy would technically be Adrien's rival, and Plagg was nothing if not loyal to his kittens.

Marinette flushed. "Anyways. I'm going to do this before his fencing lesson ends."

Plagg hummed to himself. Fencing, huh? Wouldn't it be funny if-

She hurried over to Adrien's locker, and Plagg felt a grin spread across his face. Oh, this was too good.

"No, no!" Marinette muttered to herself, tugging at the lock. "He must have changed the combination!"

"How about a deal?" Plagg asked, taking care to look disinterested. "I'll open loverboy's locker for you if you tell me what makes him better than my kid."

Marinette chewed on her lip for a second and then sighed. "Deal."

Plagg zipped through the lock, disengaging it with ease. The locker door swung open and Marinette pounced on Adrien's bag. "Start talking," Plagg said, floating by her head.

She glared at him as she searched. "I wouldn't say Adrien is better than Chat Noir, he's just - different." She grabbed the phone and typed in the passcode like she'd done it a million times, and Plagg resolved to keep a closer eye on Adrien's possessions. "He's so kind and gentle, and he never brags even though he's good at literally everything - he just offers to help other people when they need it."

Ugh, these two were so made for each other. Ladybug's voice had the same dreamy quality to it that Adrien's had when he talked about her. At least Ladybug liked to break and enter while she gave lovesick soliloquies. 

"Done!" Marinette tossed the phone back into Adrien's bag and closed his locker.

"Are you sure you don't want to grab a sock or something for your shrine?" Plagg asked.

"I don't have a shrine," she said, and she said it _way_ too quickly. Oh, she definitely had an Adrien shrine. Maybe Plagg could convince Chat Noir to visit his Princess, and he could stumble onto it. That would be hilarious!

The kwami grinned. "Well, my kid's in love with you and he has a Ladybug shrine. I just assumed that's how you humans are."

Marinette's face turned pink. "Chat has a Ladybug shrine? Wait, don't answer that. Just get back to him before something happens."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

Marinette shot a look at him before sneaking back out of the locker room.

* * *

A few days later, Plagg was zooming back to the mansion in a huff. Not only was Adrien so busy that he wouldn't be home until bedtime, but he'd also run out of cheese! Or Plagg had eaten all the cheese. Whatever. The point was that Plagg needed cheese and Adrien didn't have it, so he was sneaking back to the mansion in the middle of a photoshoot to get a snack.

Spotting some commotion by the outer wall, Plagg swept over to investigate. It was none other than civilian Ladybug, scaling a bunch of trashcans she'd stacked on top of each other, reaching for the top of the wall.

Plagg waited until Marinette secured her arm over the wall before making his appearance. "Hello again, Pigtails."

"Ah!" Marinette flailed, kicking the topmost trashcan. The whole pile teetered before falling to the ground with a crash. Miraculously, she kept her grip on the wall and even hauled herself on top of it. "Plagg, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said. "This doesn't look like the bakery."

"I tried to tell her this was a bad idea." Tikki stuck her head out of Marinette's purse. "But she insisted."

"Sugarcube!" Plagg zoomed over, bumping his head against Tikki's. "Your Chosen is a little crazy this time around. Breaking into someone's house is a little different from breaking into someone's locker, you know."

"Hush!" Marinette hissed, dropping down into a garden right below Adrien's windows.

"Is this loverboy's house?" Plagg asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. "Need to steal some more things for your shrine?"

Tikki gave Plagg a _look_ , which he returned with a level gaze. Despite Tikki's lack of faith in him, he did know how to keep a secret.

Marinette hung her head. "Plagg was around the last time I broke into Adrien's locker," she confessed. "Adrien changed his combination, so he helped me get it open."

Tikki sighed. "Oh, Marinette." Then she shot another look at Plagg, which he ignored.

"So what's the plan, Ladybug? This place looks like a fortress."

Just like that, Marinette slipped into Ladybug mode. "Adrien's schedule is packed today, so he won't be back for a few more hours. And there's no way I'd get permission to go in, so I'm just not going to ask."

"She forgot to sign the card she made for him," Tikki explained. "Again."

Plagg wondered how many times Marinette had been in Adrien's room. "So why not just transform? It'd be easier than climbing up trashcans."

"I do not condone these activities," Tikki said, and Marinette nodded miserably. She started unwinding a length of rope from around her torso.

Plagg's eyes widened. "Is that a grappling hook?"

"Adrien always keeps one of his windows open," she explained, spinning the end with the hook before tossing it up at the window. Just her Ladybug luck, it stuck on the first try.

"Why do you always get the cool ones?" Plagg whined as Marinette started climbing. Tikki tried not to smile, but her eyes twinkled.

Several minutes later, Marinette dropped into Adrien's room. She scanned it methodically, eyes settling on a pile of cards on his desk. "It must be over there!" While she sifted through the cards, Plagg quietly grabbed some cheese from the fridge. That is what he came for, after all.

"Is it too much to sign, 'Love, Marinette'? Should I just stick with 'From'? Or 'Sincerely'?"

"You're overthinking," Tikki giggled. "Just follow your heart. What do you want to say?"

Plagg burped. "I think you should sign it, 'From the future mother of your children'."

"Plagg!" Marinette looked scandalized. Her face was bright red. "I'm not saying that."

"Yeah, nobody asked you," Tikki scolded.

"Nobody ever listens to me," Plagg sighed, and Marinette finished signing her card.

Then it was back down the rope, detach the grappling hook, and scale the outer wall. Marinette dropped back onto the sidewalk, beaming. "See, Tikki? That wasn't so bad!"

"It's been a pleasure breaking and entering with you again, Ladybug, but I'd better get back to my kitten." Plagg nuzzled Tikki's head one more time before flying away. "I get what he sees in you now!" he called behind him, cackling.

* * *

The third time, it wasn't Marinette's fault. She was walking home from school, wallowing over the fact that Adrien had missed class for a photoshoot when Plagg appeared in front of her. 

"Ack!" Marinette tripped, fell flat on her face, and immediately jumped to her feet. "You scared me!"

"Sorry Ladybug," Plagg said, not sorry at all. "But my kid needs your help."

Marinette's blood ran cold. "What happened? Is he okay? Where is he? Tikki, spots-"

"Slow down," Plagg said, rolling his eyes, "he's fine. He just needs a favor."

Marinette and Tikki exchanged a look, both narrowing their eyes at him. "What kind of favor?"

Plagg grinned. "What else? He needs your criminal expertise."


	2. Third Time's the Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg seeks out Marinette's help at the beginning, and he just might have to do it again - especially if Chloé's not playing nice.
> 
> Let's be real, it's Chloé. She's not playing nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loosely based on Style Queen and Queen Bee, with some changes.

Adrien jumped out of the car with a quick thank-you to Gorilla, rushing toward the gymnasium. It was bad enough the photoshoot had taken him out of school for the afternoon - he couldn't afford to miss fencing practice, too. 

He was halfway into his gear when he froze. "Oh, no."

"What?" Plagg asked from inside his bag.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair. "I forgot about the jacket!"

"What jacket?"

"The jacket I was just wearing at the photoshoot! Father told me to return it to the warehouse before fencing. I completely forgot!"

Plagg yawned. "So what? Return it later."

"I can't!" Adrien started pacing. "It's supposed to go from the warehouse to the runway venue in like, an hour so it's ready for the showcase this weekend! Father will be so angry."

That got Plagg's attention. If it weren't for Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste would be at the very top of his hit list. And on days like today, Hawkmoth didn't seem like the more important target. "Leave it to me," Plagg said, zipping up to face Adrien. "You go hit stuff with a stick and I'll take care of the fashion thing."

"That's really nice of you, but I think a floating jacket will make people suspicious."

Plagg grinned, stretching out his little limbs. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

It didn't take long to find civilian Ladybug - she was never far from where his Chosen was (and now he knew why, which he found endlessly amusing). He zoomed up in front of her.

"Ack!" She fell face-first onto the concrete and jumped back up with incredible speed. Tikki must have to work hard to give this girl Ladybug's grace. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Ladybug," Plagg said, not sorry at all. "But my kid needs your help."

Marinette immediately fell into a fighting stance, eyes flashing with worry. "What happened? Is he okay? Where is he? Tikki, spots-"

"Slow down." Plagg rolled his eyes. "He's fine. He just needs a favor."

Tikki exchanged a look with her Chosen, and they both narrowed their eyes at him. "What kind of favor?"

He smiled widely. "What else? He needs your criminal expertise."

Marinette frowned. "I don't have criminal expertise."

"I think you do!" Tikki said, in what was obviously supposed to be a supportive and encouraging manner.

Marinette looked between the two kwamis and sighed. "Okay, fine. What does Chat need me to do?"

Ten minutes later, she walked casually into a park with two kwamis hidden in her purse. Gabriel's workers were still tearing down the photoshoot set, so it wasn't difficult for her to slip into the changing tent.

"What does the jacket look like?" she whispered, hiding behind a rack of clothes.

"I don't know, green?"

Tikki rolled her eyes at her counterpart and helped her Chosen sort through the rack.

"What does this jacket have to do with Chat Noir, anyways?" Marinette asked.

"There's a lot you don't know about my kid," Plagg said. "By your own choice."

Marinette paused her search, hands on her hips. "Keeping our identities a secret isn't just my choice, Plagg. Master Fu says we have to."

"I think it's stupid."

"Found it!" Tikki held up the arm of the green jacket. Marinette unhooked it and snuck out the back of the tent, hurrying away from the set.

"What do you mean, you think the whole identity thing is stupid?" Marinette asked Plagg.

The little kwami blinked up at her, perched on the arm she'd draped the jacket across. "I mean I think it's stupid. Things would be so much easier if you knew who each other were."

"And more dangerous," Tikki argued from Marinette's purse. "We've been having this conversation for millennia. Besides, you know they're not ready."

Marinette frowned, turning a corner. "Not ready for what?"

Plagg ignored her. "Ready or not, my kitten needs her in his civilian life."

"What does that mean?" Marinette asked.

"You know there's a balance to this," Tikki told him. "They'll be able to tell each other when the time is right."

"Whatever, Wayzz," Plagg grumbled. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and picked up her pace. "You guys sound like an old married couple."

"Married, huh?" Plagg asked as Tikki said, "Uh, as if!"

Marinette smiled to herself.

It took some questionable directions from Plagg and a few wrong turns, but they eventually found the warehouse. Marinette peeked around a parked car, taking in the security guard, locked front doors, and layout. “Okay,” she said, face scrunched up in concentration, “here’s the plan.”

Quiet as a mouse, Tikki zipped up to the guard and pulled his key card off his belt. She brought it to Marinette, who signaled Plagg.

The kwami of destruction hid around the corner of the building, knocking down trashcans and causing a general ruckus. He’d been excited about this part of the plan.

As planned, the guard left his post to check the noise. Marinette rushed forward and, joined by the kwamis, used the key card to enter the building. 

“Excuse me.” 

Marinette whirled around, kwamis flying to the closest hiding spot (Marinette’s pigtails). Off to the side, a woman in a grey pantsuit sat behind a desk, watching the young girl suspiciously. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

Maybe it was the presence of not one, but two kwamis, or maybe it was the adrenaline. Either way, Marinette bypassed her usual stuttering self and went straight into Ladybug mode. Standing tall, she held out the jacket. “Mr. Agreste asked me to bring this jacket to the warehouse. It was a part of his son’s photoshoot today.”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “Really.”

“It’s for a runway thing this weekend,” Plagg whispered from inside her left pigtail.

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Of course! It’s a part of his Spring collection, which premiers this weekend on the runway. Mr. Agreste will not be pleased if it’s left behind.”

The woman nodded. Apparently her fear of Gabriel outweighed her disbelief that a teenage girl would be running errands for him. “You can give that to me, I’ll make sure it’s stored with the other outfits.”

“Thank you.” Marinette watched the woman walk away, letting out a deep breath. She turned and walked back out of the building, pausing by the security guard, who had returned to his post. “Oh!” Marinette bent down, palming the key card like she’d just picked it up. “Is this yours? I’m sorry, I almost stepped on it.”

The man took his key card, eyes wide. “Oh, thank you! That’s not the sort of thing I want to lose.”

“No problem,” she said, smiling brightly, and she walked off with a kwami in each pigtail.  
  
Plagg and Tikki returned to her purse as she started the trek home. “Thanks for helping out my kid today, Ladybug,” Plagg said. 

Marinette smiled fondly. “Anytime. He’s lucky to have you to look out for him.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Plagg said, pretending to be grumpy, “save the mushy stuff for your diary.”

“You should get back to your Chosen,” Tikki said, bopping Plagg’s head with her own.

“What do you think will annoy him more?” he asked. “If I tell him I got help from his Princess or his Lady?”

Marinette sighed. “Just go make sure he’s okay.”

In a rare moment of seriousness, Plagg said, “He’ll always be okay as long as he has you.” And then he was gone.

* * *

Adrien’s day had been a complete rollercoaster. First, he’d modeled the feather derby hat Marinette made in a fashion show (with a fake feather, of course). She didn’t need to be nervous - her work was exceptional and his father loved it - but he didn’t mind that she was. Marinette was cute when she was nervous, and she was nervous a lot. Or maybe she was just cute all the time? Did the nervousness even factor in?

Anyways.

Then Chloé’s mom was akumatized, and Adrien was turned into a golden statue. Not great. But Plagg managed to help out Ladybug and she’d personally escorted civilian Adrien back to the fashion show! Very great! 

And if that photo of her carrying him princess style as she swung them across the city and he tipped his hat to the crowd was his new phone background, well. Nobody needed to know.

Not only that, but his father had come to the show. His father, who hadn’t been out of the house since his mother disappeared, _came to his show_ \- and hugged Adrien in front of the audience. Adrien didn’t think anything could bring him down after that.

Then Chloé revealed she had a miraculous and all hell broke loose.

She disabled the breaks on a train and put countless lives in danger just to prove herself - maybe this was why Sabrina usually did all the planning - and she’d needed his and Ladybug’s help to save everyone. Ladybug was furious. She’d ordered the two other heroes to meet her at the top of the Mayor’s hotel to avoid the press.

So here Chat Noir stood, next to an angry Ladybug, facing a haughty Queen Bee. Ladybug stretched out a hand. “Give me your miraculous, Chloé.”

“I don’t think so,” Chloé said, crossing her arms. “Finders keepers, Ladybug.”

“How did you find it?” Chat Noir asked, curious.

“It was laying under the staircase of the Eiffel Tower.”

Ladybug’s hand clenched into a fist. “It was only there because I accidentally dropped it,” she said through gritted teeth. “And I need it back.”

Chat’s eyes widened. His Lady lost a miraculous? He opened his mouth to say something, but Ladybug looked mad enough to skin a cat, and he happened to like his skin where it was.

“I think you just don’t like someone else taking all the attention away from you,” Chloé said, flipping her ponytail. “You’re afraid I’ll be a better hero than you.”

“I am _not_ -”

“Listen,” Chat Noir said, holding both hands up. “I know you want to be a hero to impress your mom. I get it, I really do - most days I feel like nothing I do is good enough for my father, either.”

Chloé wrapped her arms around herself, and Ladybug stared at her partner. It was rare for them to divulge this kind of information about themselves, and the idea that Chat might crave approval he never received made Ladybug’s insides squirm uncomfortably.

“But the truth is, the bee miraculous doesn’t belong to us,” Chat continued. “Ladybug borrowed it for the battle against Style Queen, and she’s supposed to have returned it already.”

“I made a mistake by losing that miraculous,” Ladybug admitted. “Don’t make a mistake by keeping it.”

Chloé looked back and forth between them, then huffed. “Fine,” she said, “I’ll give it back to you. Tomorrow.”

“This isn’t up for negotiation,” Ladybug said.

“No, it isn’t,” Chloé agreed, sticking her nose in the air. “Daddy is throwing a party here tonight, and this comb will look amazing with my dress. Plus, then everyone will know how exceptional I really am!”

“Chloé-”

“You can come get it in the morning,” she called, flying off the roof and out of sight.

Ladybug stomped her foot. “Ugh! I cannot believe her! Come on, Chat Noir, she can’t take both of us in a fight.”

“Woah, my Lady.” Chat grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. “We’re not fighting Chloé. She’s not our enemy.”

“Speak for yourself,” Ladybug muttered.

“I know it’s not ideal, but she promised to give it back tomorrow. You know she just likes showing off.”

“She had the bee miraculous today for what, like an hour?” Ladybug said, pulling at her pigtails. “And she almost crashed a train! I don’t even want to think about what could happen if she had it for a full day. And what if she loses it? What if Hawkmoth steals it?”

Chat Noir rubbed his face. “You’re worrying too much,” he told her. “You and I will be on the lookout incase something happens. It’s just one night, Bugaboo.”

Both of their miraculous beeped. Ladybug sighed. “Fine. But we’re getting it first thing tomorrow morning, no excuses.”

“It’s a date,” Chat Noir said with a wink.

* * *

“Claws in.”

Plagg spun out of the ring, frowning. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You just let that Chloé girl stomp all over you!” Plagg said, waving his tiny limbs. “She’s a civilian, Adrien, she can’t just keep a miraculous because she wants to! That’s how we ended up with Hawkmoth!”

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t see what the big deal is. I know Chloé can be difficult, but she’s not evil. Besides, Ladybug and I are allowed to keep our miraculous.”

“That’s because you were chosen!” Plagg raged. “Chloé just picked hers up off the street. You and Ladybug weren’t trusted with the two most powerful miraculous in existence on a whim, you know.”

Despite the fact that Plagg was technically lecturing him, Adrien felt warm at the compliment. “It’ll all work out,” he said soothingly, grabbing a piece of cheese from the fridge. “It’s just one night.”

Plagg took the cheese, but he wasn’t happy about it. “I’m going to take a nap in the trash can,” he grumbled, and flew off. If Adrien wouldn’t help him, he knew someone who would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about the fact that Hawkmoth almost gave up??? We almost had peace???
> 
> And then.


	3. Crime's Third Time Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg teams up with Marinette to get the bee miraculous back - but they aren't the only ones who want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter update - grad school is WORK, y'all.
> 
> Also Marinette's maid outfit is the one she wore in Animaestro (with a twist).

Had Adrien bothered to tear his eyes away from the Ladyblog and check on his kwami, he would have found a little stuffed Plagg-toy sitting in his trashcan next to a chunk of cheese. But he didn't.

The real Plagg was floating outside Marinette's window, waiting to catch her attention. If he knew his other half, and he did, then Tikki was filling her Chosen's head with some nonsense about building trust and avoiding 'unnecessary fighting'. Plagg had a kwami-length lifetime of experience telling him he couldn't change Tikki's mind. But Marinette - well. Marinette just might see reason.

The girl in question spotted him, did a double take, and then subtly nodded at the trapdoor leading to her balcony. 

By the time she joined him a few minutes later, Plagg had made himself at home on the table. Marinette sat facing him. "I told Tikki I needed some air."

"And I told Chat Noir I'd be asleep in his trashcan." She blinked at his words, but didn't comment. "Let me guess, she's telling you to take the high road."

Marinette propped an elbow on the table. "She says fighting Chloé for the miraculous will look bad, and people could lose trust in us. And if Chloé causes half the akumas in the city already, when she basically idolizes me, imagine what she could do if she hated me?"

Plagg nodded. "But?"

"But none of that compares to the danger of having another miraculous out there."

The little kwami grinned. "I knew I liked you, Pigtails."

Marinette returned the smile, but it was tainted with worry. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to get the bee miraculous back. Tonight."

"Do you have a plan?"

Plagg snorted. "I'm more of a cataclysm-and-run kind of kwami. If it were up to me, we'd pull the fire alarm, snatch the miraculous off her head while everyone's panicking, and make a break for it."

"Simple, but effective," Marinette conceded. "But I have something else in mind."

"That's why you get the lucky charm."

She scrunched her nose, something Plagg knew she always did while she was thinking, because his Chosen never shut up about how cute it was. "Okay. Give me five minutes."

Marinette returned to the balcony with a duffle bag slung around her shoulders and a grappling hook in hand. "Tikki thinks I'm working on some designs up here so the fresh air can calm me down. I asked her to give me some space so I'm not tempted to transform and fight Chloé."

"And unfortunately, I can't transform you without Chat Noir's ring. But somehow I don't think that will be a problem," Plagg drawled, eyeing the grappling hook.

Marinette grinned. "It won't."

They were on the ground in minutes, sticking to the shadows as they headed towards the hotel. "First thing's first," Marinette whispered, "we need a way into the party."

" _You_ need a way in," Plagg clarified from her shoulder. "I'm small enough to sneak in anywhere."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Fair enough. Luckily, I think I have that covered. The hardest part will be getting the miraculous from Chloé. We're going to need as few witnesses as possible, so I'm thinking I'll corner her in the bathroom - no cameras, and hopefully no people."

After explaining Plagg's part in her plan, Marinette ducked into an alley and changed while the kwami stood guard. She donned her Ladybug confidence and maid's outfit and walked through the back entrance of the hotel without drawing a single glance. Waiters and chefs rushed around, too busy to notice a strangely young waitress, which made sneaking into the nearest storage closet easy.

There, Marinette took off the apron so she was left with a simple cocktail dress - a fitted black bodice attached to a light pink skirt. She made a few quick alterations: removing the white bands on the sleeves, taking off the white collar, and pulling off the outer layer of the skirt, exposing layers of pink tulle. She also put on a pair of silky black gloves that came up over her elbows, a pearl necklace, a wide black hat, and a pair of large and fashionable sunglasses. Marinette entered that closet looking like a maid, but she left it looking like a high-society lady. 

A short high-society lady, but her heels could only do so much.

The ballroom was packed with well-dressed partygoers, orchestral music flowing over small talk and gossip, tables covered in floral arrangements and candles. Chloé herself stood dead center in a black and gold floor-length gown, bee miraculous sparkling in her hair. 

Marinette snagged some cheese cubes from a passing waiter and discretely slipped them into her hat for Plagg. She kept a frown on her face, hoping it would dissuade people from trying to approach her.

Chloé laughed loudly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Well of course Ladybug let me keep the miraculous! I am a hero, after all."

Marinette clenched her fists. In her anger, she didn't notice where she was going and ran smack into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't-"

"Next time watch where you're going," Gabriel Agreste said coldly.

She stared, mouth open. "Mr. Agreste, my apologies."

"Hmm." Gabriel appraised her, taking in her outfit with a critical eye. "I suppose I'll overlook it, but only because wearing elbow-length gloves with a cocktail-length dress is a modern twist on a classic look."

Marinette's face flushed, and it was only Plagg pulling on her hair that kept her from squealing. "Thank you, sir."

He turned his attention back to Chloé, who was being as loud as possible about her miraculous, and Marinette hurried away. Once she and Plagg were alone in the hallway, she ripped off her hat. "Plagg!"

"What?"

"That was-" She gripped her hat, lost for words. "That was Gabriel Agreste!"

Plagg feigned indifference. "Who?"

"Adrien's dad! Do you think Adrien's here, too?"

Plagg frowned. He hadn't heard anything about a party tonight, and if Gabriel had forced Adrien to come, the boy would have been complaining about it for days. "Who cares? Focus, Ladybug. We're here for the miraculous."

"Right! Right." She put her hat back on. "I can't believe Gabriel Agreste likes my gloves! I wasn't sure if they were the right choice for this outfit, but-"

"Pigtails."

"Right." Marinette walked back into the ballroom just in time to see Chloé strutting towards the restroom. "Bingo."

She wove through the crowds, narrowly avoiding some dangerously-placed candles, and followed Chloé through the door. Marinette adjusted her hat and sunglasses in the mirror as she waited. It was a shame she wouldn't be able to wear it again after tonight.

Chloé emerged from a stall, standing at the sink to wash her hands. Marinette swallowed a scowl and plastered on the biggest, fakest smile she could manage. "Oh. My. God. Chloé Bourgeios?"

Chloé dried her hands, her smile condescending. "The one and only. And you are?"

"I'm a huge fan!" Marinette gushed. "Could I get a selfie?"

"Only if you don't mind that I look way better than you." Chloé stood next to Marinette, posing as she snapped a few pictures.

"That dress is amazing," Marinette said, facing her rival just in time to see Plagg ease the bee comb from the girl's hair.

"I know, right?" Chloé flipped her hair and sauntered out of the bathroom.

"Good work, Plagg," Marinette said once the door closed. "I need you to hold on to that for now - as soon as Chloé notices it's missing, she'll have security search everyone. Once I'm cleared, we'll head home."

"No sweat, Pigtails," Plagg said, hugging the comb to his little body. "This isn't the first piece of that brat's jewelry I've stolen."

"What? Nevermind. Just stay out of sight."

Marinette exited the bathroom just in time to see Gabriel Agreste approach Chloé. "Miss Bourgeios."

"Mr. Agreste! I thought you and Adrien weren't coming." She looked around expectantly. "Where is he?"

"I'm afraid he couldn't make it. I had a last minute cancellation, and I wanted to congratulate you on becoming one of Paris' heroes. Although..." he narrowed his eyes. "It looks as though your miraculous is missing."

"What!?" Chloé shrieked. She ran her hands through her hair frantically. "I just had it! I was just-" She turned and saw Marinette. "You!"

Several things happened at once. Chloé advanced on Marinette, someone called for security, Plagg zoomed along the floor looking for a hiding place, and a short woman screamed, "Rat!"

Several more people shrieked, jumping up on chairs, and someone yelled, "The rat has the hair clip!" Chloé lost all interest in Marinette and started screaming at security to catch the rat and get her miraculous back.

Plagg had distracted Chloé from Marinette, which was good, but now Marinette needed to distract everyone from Plagg. She took a few steps to the side, eyeing the pandemonium in the ballroom, and bumped into a table. A table covered in lit candles. "Forgive me, Tikki," she whispered, and she yanked on the tablecloth.

It took a few minutes, but the cries of "Rat!" changed to cries of "Fire!" as the table was consumed by flames. 

Plagg did not like being called a rat. "I am an immortal god of destruction," he grumbled to himself, darting under a chair to avoid being stepped on as everyone evacuated. "Where's the respect?" Glancing around, he noticed a nearby table was also covered in candles and figured that if one flaming table took the heat away from him and Ladybug, then another flaming table would be twice as good. So he toppled it.

Soon Plagg had knocked over every candle in the room, and as he hovered behind a large floral arrangement, he could admit he may have gone too far. Most of the ballroom was on fire, people were screaming and running, and smoke billowed up towards the high ceiling.

Marinette struggled against the tide of panicking guests until she reached the wall. "Plagg!" He flew into her hands, dropping the miraculous into her grasp. "Good work. Although you probably could have set fewer fires."

Plagg grunted. "Everyone's a critic."

Unbeknownst to the duo, Gabriel watched nearby as Marinette slipped the kwami and the miraculous into her pocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next time: the conclusion, Adrien & Tikki do damage control (or try to), and probably an identity reveal because I'm trash for that.


	4. Crime Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Tikki arrive on the scene just in time to help their partners fight Hawkmoth, then an akuma, and then a startling realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Grad school, am I right?

Tikki hovered outside Adrien Agreste's window, little eyes narrowed with suspicion. Marinette was missing - and if the kwami knew her counterpart as well as she ought to by now, then Plagg had something to do with this. Yes, this whole situation smelled very much like cheese.

She phased into the room, zooming over to Adrien's couch, where he was absorbed in one of those video games Marinette liked so much. "Hello, Chat Noir," Tikki said politely.

"Agh!" Adrien's controller flew through the air as he jumped to his feet, eyes wide with shock. "Tikki? What are you doing here? Where's Ladybug?"

"That's what I came to find out," she said grimly. "I think Plagg convinced her to go after Chloé."

He frowned. "But Plagg's-" Adrien's eyes widened, and he dove for his trashcan. "That's why he's been so quiet," he moaned, holding up a stuffed Plagg doll.

Tikki crossed her little arms and huffed. "I guess this is what I get for being bound to the god of destruction for eternity," she grumbled. "We have to stop them before they make an even bigger mess!"

Adrien nodded. "Of course. Do you think they went to that party Chloé was talking about?"

"I'm sure of it. We need to hurry, Chat Noir - and you'll need a disguise."

Twenty minutes later, the pair stood in front of the blazing hotel, watching firefighters descend on the building. "You don't think..." Adrien began.

Tikki nodded. "Oh, I know they did this."

Adrien looked from her to the hotel and back again, mouth hanging open. "Plagg I understand, but Ladybug? Setting a building on fire?"

"She has some criminal expertise," Tikki said, and was that pride in her voice?

"Criminal expertise?" he spluttered. "What, is she an arsonist?"

"Focus, Chat Noir," the kwami chided. "With Plagg's luck, they're probably still inside."

Adrien swallowed. "Right. We should avoid the crowd - I know a back entrance."

* * *

Marinette was halfway across the lobby when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh, Pigtails?" Plagg asked from her pocket. "Why are we not fleeing?"

"I forgot my bag!" She turned and hurried back towards the ballroom. "It has my civilian clothes in it, if somebody found it they could trace it back to me." Marinette picked her way through the burning room, heat prickling against her skin, one glove held to her mouth and nose to keep the smoke away. She was almost to the kitchen door when a strong hand gripped her arm.

Marinette turned and found herself face to face with Hawkmoth.

"Ah, Chat Noir," the villain said, grabbing the end of her glove and ripping it off. "How clever, altering your appearance when you transform. If I hadn't seen you with your kwami, I - where's the ring?" He stared at her bare hand. "Your miraculous, where is it?"

"As if I'd tell you," Marinette snarled, yanking her hand from his grasp. The room was getting hotter by the second, flames licking closer and closer to where they stood. 

Hawkmoth snatched her other arm and pulled that glove off, too, revealing an equally bare hand. "Give me your miraculous!" he demanded.

"Haven't you heard? Ladybug is too hot to handle!"

Marinette turned just in time to see a black-clad boy roundhouse kick Hawkmoth in the face. The villain fell to the ground, hands flying up to stem the blood spouting from his nose, twisting away from the fire. 

The boy in black looped an arm through Marinette's, pulling her towards him. "Fancy meeting you here, my Lady."

"Chat?" she asked incredulously, taking in the hoodie and sunglasses and lopsided grin. 

"The one and only," he purred.

Tikki flitted out of his hood. "Now would be a great time to transform!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

The two disguised teenagers were replaced by Paris' superheroes. They turned back to face Hawkmoth, but he wasn't on the floor anymore - while they transformed, he'd run to the other side of the ballroom. "Smart, swapping kwamis for the night," he called, his cold voice carrying over the crackling flames. "But not smart enough. After all, there are plenty of upset partygoers just outside." And then he was out the door and gone.

Ladybug groaned. "An akuma? After all this?"

"You're telling me you didn't start this fire?" Chat Noir asked, eyebrows raised.

The heroine spluttered. "I - well - I may have started the first one, but it's Plagg's fault it got this out of hand."

Chat chuckled. "We should get out of here - the firemen are bound to put this out any second. Even so, it sounds like we're jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire."

Ladybug snagged her bag from the closet, and the heroes reconvened on the roof.

"So you got the bee miraculous?" Chat Noir asked, scanning the crowd for black butterflies. 

"Of course," Ladybug replied. "Did you think I couldn't?"

Chat laughed. "I never doubted you for a second - I've known what a great thief you are since the day you stole my heart."

Ladybug nudged him playfully, smiling to herself. "Well I didn't know you were such a good fighter in your civilian life. Did you really kick Hawkmoth in the face, or did I imagine that?"

"I'm just that good, Bugaboo," Chat said smugly. "Speaking of Hawkmoth, what a coward, right? What kind of villain can't fight two teenagers himself?"

"Instead he ran off to hide behind his little butterflies," Ladybug said mockingly, and they chuckled.

The moment was interrupted by screams from below, and the spotted heroine sighed. "Here we go."

"Citizens of Paris, I am Blaze of Glory! My perfect night went up in flames, and now yours will too!" Fire shot from her hands into the night sky.

"Everyone here also had their night go up in flames, though," Chat complained. "They were all at the party when you set it on fire."

Ladybug started swinging her yo-yo. "Lead her to the Seine?"

"On it." Chat Noir jumped down to street level, landing in a ridiculous pose. "Hey lady, is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"Give me your miraculous!" the akuma screeched, aiming her flame-thrower arms at him.

"Only if you can catch me," Chat taunted. "I'm so fast my feet leave scorch marks."

Ladybug ran ahead, clearing the path of civilians as her partner continued taunting the akuma. Her flames were mostly directed at him, so they managed to keep her from setting any other buildings on fire.

"What's the plan?" Chat asked, landing next to Ladybug on the banks of the Seine. 

"I think the akuma is in her bracelet," she said. "Keep her occupied and keep her close to the water."

"That outfit is a hot mess!" Chat hollered, bounding along the river. The akuma roared and shot more flames at him.

"Lucky charm!" A red and black spotted box fell into Ladybug's hands. "Fire blanket?" she read. "Oh, fire blanket!"

Ladybug swung herself to a building across the street, opened the blanket, and jumped. She slammed full-force into the akuma, wrapping it in the blanket and knocking them both into the Seine. 

In a matter of minutes, the akuma was cleansed and everything was set back to normal. "Pound it!" the superhero duo chorused, tapping their fists together. Ladybug turned to leave, but Chat grabbed her arm. "Wait, LB - we can stay together to detransform, right? We're both wearing disguises, and besides, I think Tikki wants to talk to you and Plagg together."

Chat was unaccustomed to the sheepish look on Ladybug's face. "Right," she mumbled, and she released her transformation. He followed suit immediately after, taking in his partner's fancy outfit while trying not to stare too openly.

"You clean up well, my Lady."

"Chat Noir," Tikki scolded, "this is no time for compliments. We are here to reprimand them for their bad behavior."

"Can't we do both?"

"You should be thanking us," Plagg interrupted, settling himself on the brim of Marinette's hat. "We did just get the bee miraculous back."

Tikki sat herself on Adrien's shoulder. "You burned down a hotel! That's not what heroes do!"

"To be fair," Marinette said timidly, "I don't think the structural integrity of the building was harmed. The ballroom just got a little...torched."

"We had a plan," Tikki ranted, "to get the miraculous back from Chloé tomorrow."

"Ladybug and I never agreed to that," Plagg argued. "Leaving the bee comb with that brat was dangerous!"

"Hawkmoth was there tonight, in person," Marinette said, and everyone fell silent.

Adrien shifted from foot to foot. "Do you think...if you hadn't gotten there first..."

"That he would have stolen the bee miraculous from Chloé?" Marinette finished. "I'm sure of it."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you should be thanking us," Plagg said, moving to hover by Marinette's face.

"I think they're right, Tikki," Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, burning down the hotel wasn't great, but they kept the miraculous safe from Hawkmoth. In the end, isn't that all we want?"

Tikki was silent for a moment, then flew over and nuzzled her Chosen's face. "I'm just glad you're safe," she said.

Marinette cupped her hands around her kwami, smiling. "Thanks, Tikki. Can we go home now? I think this has been enough excitement for one night."

Adrien bowed deeply. "After you, my Lady." Marinette rolled her eyes, Tikki giggled, and Plagg gagged.

They had just started walking back toward the hotel when Alya's voice cut through the air. "Marinette! Adrien! Wait up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger, ahahaha!
> 
> Notice the chapter addition? Don't worry, I'll have the final one up soon!


	5. Charm Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's identity reveal time, kiddos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient, y'all! I've been dealing with international travel these past few weeks, trying to get home from a different country. As you can imagine, good old COVID makes it a challenge. But I made it!

"Marinette! Adrien! Wait up!"

As both kwamis dove out of sight, Marinette turned automatically at the sound of her best friend's voice to see her and Nino jogging towards the superhero duo. Then the full gravity of Alya's words sunk in, and Marinette's first thought was, _Wait, Adrien's here?_

Any subsequent thoughts were drowned out by overwhelming panic: _Alya just called me Marinette in front of Chat._

She turned back to her partner, dread crawling through her whole body, to see a similar look of panic on his face. 

"Nice dress, Mari," Alya said, coming to a stop next to her. Marinette watched as Chat's face turned from panic to shock at her words, internally cringing.

"Thanks!" Marinette said, giggling nervously, wringing her hands and trying to school her features into any expression that wasn't pure anxiety. "I was, uh - I snuck into Chloé's party! To - to meet designers."

Alya whistled. "Dang, girl! I'm impressed."

"Why are you guys wearing sunglasses?" Nino asked, reaching over and pulling Adrien's right off his face. "It's nighttime, dudes."

Chat's - Adrien's! - face when from shocked to calm in a matter of seconds. Marinette envied his model training. "We were in disguise," he explained, running his hands through his hair and knocking the hood off his head. "I helped Marinette get into the party, 'cause I know all the back entrances from growing up with Chloé."

"Why didn't you just go as her date?" Alya teased.

Both Marinette and Adrien flushed, avoiding each other's eyes. Alya and Nino exchanged a look. 

"He, uh, didn't want Chloé to recognize him," Marinette supplied.

"Yep," Adrien said, nodding and still avoiding looking at Marinette. "I'd already told Chloé I couldn't go to her party, so it would have been weird if I'd just shown up."

"Especially showing up on a date with another girl," Alya pressed, and Nino stepped on her foot. But her statement had the desired effect - Marinette and Adrien's faces turned even redder, and they both laughed awkwardly, still not looking at each other. 

Nino took pity on them. "Alya, we have to go," he said, grabbing her arm. "We're late for that thing."

She huffed. "Fine. See you guys later!" The couple ran off, sparing a backwards glance at their friends before they turned a corner and disappeared.

Marinette couldn't bring herself to look at Chat - Adrien. Chadrien. Adrichat. He reached out and gently removed her sunglasses. The moment those bluebell eyes came into view, Adrien's face broke into a huge grin.

Marinette's eyes focused again. "Oh!" she exclaimed, body relaxing, "I get it. This is a dream."

Adrien, for his part, had dreamed up a hundred different scenarios in which he and Ladybug revealed their identities to each other. None of them looked anything like this. No, this situation had too much awkwardness and not enough kissing - it was definitely real. "A dream?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Of course," she said, taking off her hat and smoothing down her hair. "This isn't real. You're not really Chat Noir - you can't be."

With those few words, Adrien's excitement was extinguished. Dread replaced it, pooling in his stomach and twisting his insides up in knots. "Why not?" he asked quietly.

Marinette waved her arms around, sputtering. "Because, it's just - there's not - come on, Adrien," she said, almost pleadingly, "not even Ladybug could be that lucky!"

He took a step back, stunned. "Lucky? You'd feel lucky to have me as your Chat Noir?"

"Of course I would!" she said, still waving her arms and narrowly missing smacking Adrien in the face with her hat. "The two most amazing guys in the whole world turn out to be the same guy? That's - it's too good to be true! It's a dream, it must be."

Adrien's emotional rollercoaster shot back up, every trace of dread dead and buried, warmth spreading through every muscle. "Do you often dream that Chat Noir's civilian identity is Adrien Agreste?" he purred, leaning into her personal space. 

_Yes._ "No," she said, blush fully visible under the Parisian lights.

He leaned even closer, eyes softening. "Because I was really hoping Ladybug would be you."

She rolled her eyes, cheeks still pink. "Oh, please."

"It's true, Pigtails," said Plagg's nasally voice as he appeared. "He's been close to figuring you out too many times. I was getting tired of telling him it couldn't be you."

"Aw, Plagg!" Tikki zoomed up to hug him. "You did your job!"

"Every time Plagg managed to convince me you weren't Ladybug, I was so disappointed," Adrien admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marinette stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. After a moment's hesitation, he folded her arms around her, pulling her even closer. "I was so convinced we didn't know each other in our civilian lives," she mumbled into his sweatshirt.

He chuckled, resting his chin on her head. "Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are pretty different."

She shook her head, hugging him tighter. "Not when you know what you're looking for."

They stayed that way for a moment longer. "So what's this about criminal expertise?" Adrien asked.

Marinette stepped back. "What? Tikki, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing!" Tikki said innocently.

"She had a grappling hook," Plagg said, flying into Adrien's face. "Why don't you have a grappling hook?"

"It's for emergencies only!" Marinette said hurriedly. "And it's - oh, no. It's still in my bag on the roof of the hotel."

Adrien held out an arm. "May I walk you there, my Lady?"

She smiled, tingling warmth spreading through her. "I would love that, my Kitty."

He beamed as she took his arm, and they started back toward the hotel. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, part-time superhero and arsonist extraordinaire."

"I told you, it was mostly Plagg!"

"Think you could teach me some criminal tricks?"

She bumped into him playfully. "You cause enough trouble already, Chaton."

He hesitated. "Would I get in trouble if I tried to kiss you?"

Marinette stopped walking, her arm pulling on Adrien's. "You want to kiss me?" she asked, breathless. 

"Yes," he said, a little too eager and too honest. 

She tugged his arm, and he stumbled closer. She kept her grip on his arm, which he slid around her waist, and they clasped their other hands together. He leaned down, she rose up on her tiptoes, and their lips met. 

Warm and pleasant and so, so soft. They pressed into each other for another second, or two or three, before breaking apart. Both had pink dusting their cheeks and smiles stuck on their faces. 

"To the hotel?" Adrien asked quietly.

Marinette nodded, surging up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Let's go, Kitty."

They walked side by side, arm in arm, eager to stay as close as they could. Behind them, the two kwamis floated along.

"You said they weren't ready," Plagg said.

Tikki shrugged. "They weren't. They are now."

"You're infuriating."

She giggled. "You said he needed her in his civilian life."

"He does." Plagg watched his Chosen walk, looking more relaxed and content than he'd ever seen him. "And now he has her."

"I told you, it would all work out when the timing was right."

"And it did," Plagg grumbled. "I still think you sound like Wayzz."

Tikki leaned toward him, smiling a little too widely. "Don't ever steal my Chosen again."

"I make no promises," Plagg drawled. "We're all going to be spending a lot of time together from here on out."

"Yeah," Tikki said, watching as Marinette and Adrien wrapped their arms around each other. She smiled. "We sure are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, hope you enjoyed it! I've loved all your comments, you guys are so encouraging <3


End file.
